robloxs_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
LionfacedDeity
"Bless" - LionfacedDeity The oldest member of the Believers and one of the few who seem to impose a leadership role of the nine. Description LionfacedDeity has a completely white body and use the default Roblox package and face. They wear the t-shirt “Cinque”, which is offsale. Like the other members of the Believers of the Deity, their t-shirt is the group’s icon. The cape across their back is the “Mantle of the Dark Lord of SQL”. LionfacedDeity’s avatar seems exchange their cape for a “Knights of the Rectangular Table” helmet quite often. It is likely the knights helmet that was the original of the two. Background A main member of the Believers of the Deity group, and likely of a leadership position, though below that of EyeoftheDeity’s. Their role, as described in the “Book on Deityism”, is as follows: “A man who hangs around a very old place. Seek Wisdom.” In conjunction with the information IntrovertedHeart provided about each member being able to be called by a single word, it is likely that LionfacedDeity can be referred to as “Wisdom”. LionfacedDeity has also been referred to as an “old man”, and is the founder of the myths, having the earliest creation date, besides that of Introverted and Arthur, whose old accounts were repurposed for the myth. Interactions creamofcrab 2019 Agent Crab originally joined Himmelfahrt to check out its latest update. About three quarters of the way up the staircase, both IntrovertedHeart and EyeoftheDeity joined. When creamofcrab reached the top and could no longer proceed, they left the game. IntrovertedHeart, and presumably EyeoftheDeity, stayed in the game, and a small mob of player soon joined. When creamofcrab returned, there were a few more members of the Believers present, LionfacedDeity and GoodBringers. There were no words spoken by the Deity Believers during their time in game. FoxBans 2019 Instructed by IntrovertedHeart to join Gehrin, Crab requested other agent’s presence on the freshly reopened game. Three of the Believers of the Deity were in the server upon arrival: EyeoftheDeity, LionfacedDeity, and IntrovertedHeart. The trio took on a formation at the end of the platform, Eye in the middle with Introverted and Lion to each side. These positions, when all three are on game together, are frequent. No words were spoken from the Believers during the encounter. creamofcrab 2019 Informed to attend EyeoftheDeity’s latest creation, Der Auftritt, Agent Crab was joined by Agent Obs to investigate the new place. Two of the Believer’s, those who had told them of the games release, were there upon their arrival, EyeoftheDeity and IntrovertedHeart. Soon after, LionfacedDeity joined. The three stayed in the building while the two agents explored the grounds. LostJudas joined for a brief period of time, walking into the building and staying not even a minute until he departed. No words were spoken on the Believers end during this encounter. Interrogations UNAVAILABLE Psychological Analysis UNAVAILABLE External Links Gélässénhéìt - https://www.roblox.com/games/1711113177/G-l-ss-nh-t The church of the Deity - https://www.roblox.com/games/1336981476/The-church-of-the-Deity Monument - https://www.roblox.com/games/1604517383/Monument Himmelfahrt - https://www.roblox.com/games/3831828760/Himmelfahrt LionfacedDeity's Profile - https://www.roblox.com/users/492569625/profile Believers of the Deity - Link Additional Notes Evidence COMING SOON Category:Myth Files